


Hunger Pangs

by nightflyer42



Series: The Adventures of Gabriel the cat [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel the cat, M/M, Some angst, discussion of food hoarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflyer42/pseuds/nightflyer42
Summary: “He is getting fat, you know,” Will said without lifting his eyes from his book. The clattering sounds from the fridge stopped for a moment and then continued with a distinct air of annoyance. Only Hannibal would be able to convey his displeasure with the sounds of dispensing cat food.“He is hardly fat, Will. He is still growing.”Will turned the page with a hum, “Yes, sideways. You feed him too much.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought I'd revisit Gabriel for a bit of fluff... a bit of angst happened along the way, I didn't plan it, but Hannibal was in sharing mood.

Will’s eyes fluttered open as he stretched luxuriously in bed. It was a Saturday, his sleepy brain supplied. Saturday meant breakfast and coffee in bed, and lazy morning sex. Not the kind where they got each other off in a hurry before work, no. Saturday morning sex was an event which could extend into the early afternoon and usually ended with one or both of them walking slightly bowlegged in an endorphin haze.

Will turned on his side, ready to wake up Hannibal nicely if he was still asleep. Instead, he was confronted with a hairy butt. The owner of said butt was purring ecstatically and rubbing his face against Hannibal’s hand. Very much awake, Hannibal was petting the little monster’s bat ears and muttering endearments in _French_. The atmosphere did not seem at all conducive to a lazy-morning-possibly-afternoon-sex scenario.

“Good morning to you too, Gabriel,” Will muttered darkly.

***

“He is getting fat, you know,” Will said without lifting his eyes from his book. The clattering sounds from the fridge stopped for a moment and then continued with a distinct air of annoyance. Only Hannibal would be able to convey his displeasure with the sounds of dispensing cat food.

“He is hardly fat, Will. He is still growing.”

Will turned the page with a hum, “Yes, sideways. You feed him too much.”

Hannibal set the dish on the floor and the kitchen was filled with munching and soft growling. The dogs knew very well not to approach Gabriel’s food, but apparently he felt that a warning was still in order.

Hannibal washed his hands and poured himself a glass of wine before joining Will on the settee and picking up his own book. They read together in silence for a while, before Gabriel appeared, licking his whiskers and circling their feet. Finally he jumped on the sofa and wriggled between them, purring loudly and pawing at Will’s thigh. Will set his book aside and couldn’t help but smile at the little monster. He definitely wasn’t the tiny kitten Hannibal had brought home in a handkerchief six months ago. Will had been right, he was definitely a handful, and he was _definitely_ Hannibal’s. Sometimes, however, he got it into his little head to bother Will for chin rubs and Will could hardly refuse the cute little bastard.

“Are you going to scratch me if I pet you?” he asked seriously. Gabriel blinked once, and climbed into his lap. Will took a risk and buried his hands in the soft fur of his neck, rubbing behind his ears. Gabriel instantly assumed almost liquid form, sprawling across his thigh and purring with the strength of an industrial mixer.

A quiet chuckle made Will look up. Hannibal had abandoned his book and was looking at them with a fond smile, wine glass cradled in his hand. His eyes were soft and unguarded and Will blushed a little; sometimes the intensity of the love he felt for this most unlikely of men still winded him, his breath catching and swelling behind his sternum, his heart skipping a beat.

Will loved the way Hannibal’s eyes could flash in passion, making his knees weak and his pants tight. Still, these other, softer looks, when Hannibal just stared at him like Will was his whole world… Will still couldn’t quite believe he could be worth that much to anyone.

“It seems that my cat is cheating on me,” Hannibal raised his eyebrows and took a sip from his glass, voice teasing and eyes sparkling with mirth. Will laughed, scratching Gabriel’s tummy absent-mindedly and was quickly reminded that he wasn’t petting a _dog_ when claws descended in warning. He disengaged his hand carefully and stared hard at Gabriel, who swished his tail, but refused to get off Will’s lap.

“You can have him back. I think he just remembered that he doesn’t like me.”

Hannibal deftly collected the cat and deposited him on his own lap. Gabriel still had his claws out, but a stern look from Hannibal was enough for him to abandon the idea of fighting and to curl up in a compact ball of wounded dignity. Hannibal stroked him a little and looked at Will with some worry.

“Do you really think he is getting fat? He was half starved when I found him, I am used to feeding him as much as he wants.”

“You are right that he is still growing, but it is slowing down. He was living on the street, when you don’t know where your next meal is coming from, you tend to gorge yourself. He doesn’t have limits, Hannibal, you will have to set them for him. I know that you love spoiling him, but it’s bad for him to overeat.”

“I don’t like to see him hungry,” something dark and painful flashed behind Hannibal’s eyes. Will sensed that suddenly they were treading on thin ice and he supplied gently, “He isn’t hungry, he’s just greedy. You know he eats enough.”

Hannibal threaded his fingers thought the soft fur, feeling the supple muscles underneath, without protruding bones. “I used to hoard food, in the orphanage” he said hoarsely, eyes distant. “There was enough, it was poor and bland, but still sufficient. I would steal slices of bread and pieces of meat leftover from the others and hide them in my room, underneath my mattress. It would spoil and smell, and they would find it and beat me, but I couldn’t stop. Just the memory of hunger, gnawing at my insides, like my stomach was consuming itself… it hurt more than the cane.” Hannibal took a shuddering breath, his hands clenching unconsciously in Gabriel’s fur until he growled low in his throat. That seemed to shake Hannibal from his memories and he released the cat immediately.

 _“Pardon, mon cher_.” Gabriel stalked off and Hannibal was left staring at his lap with a faraway look.

“When did you stop?” Will asked gently, taking his hand and stroking it softly.

“I still did it for a time after my uncle found me and adopted me. I was older then, I could hide it better. Then one day my aunt decided to teach me how to cook; I think she found out and it was her way to help me, though she never said anything.  Slowly, food became more than just a necessity for survival; I saw how it could become art in itself and it changed my entire attitude. One day I just didn’t feel the urge anymore.” Hannibal smiled, returning Will’s caress and drawing his hand up to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I should start controlling Gabriel’s portions.”

“He will be fine, Hannibal. You take very good care of him.” Hannibal hummed and drew Will closer for a kiss. Slowly, the kiss grew heated until they were both panting and Will was almost sitting across Hannibal’s lap.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Will rasped, nuzzling behind Hannibal’s ear. “Gabriel ruined the mood this morning; now I think you owe me a very thorough fucking.”

Hannibal growled and stood up, dragging Will with him and towards the staircase.

“If you feel that you are owed, we shall see to settling my debt, my dear. With _interest_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://captainnightflyer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
